tokinowafandomcom-20200214-history
Yama
Yama (ヤマ) (Logan in the English and Spanish dubs) is the main character in the Space Pirate Captain Harlock movie. He takes the role of Tadashi Daiba from the original series but from a different approach. Appearance Yama is a young man with a rather striking similar appearance to a younger Captain Harlock with messy shoulder length brown hair, light brown eyes, and a lean build. He is usually dressed in a full body suit depending on his allegiance ranging from a blue colored Gaia Sanction uniform or a black pirate outfit with a Jolly Roger on the left breast. After getting shot on his right eye by Ezra, he is given a scar which he covers with an eyepatch. Personality Yama is driven to make a better life for himself and the people he cares about. Initially he was held back by his wishes from his need to redeem himself for an accident that he had a hand in causing from inexperience. When Harlock however had helped realize his wish for freedom from the Gaia Sanction and himself, Yama had begun to see the faults in his own thinking. This however was only fully revealed when Yama had found that both party leaders he worked for including his emotionally abusive brother Ezra and the nihilistic Harlock had only been using him for their own ends. It was when Yama saw beauty from an otherwise ruined Earth that Yama finally found the path he believed in, an Earth free from the clutches of the Gaia Sanction and one that could be lived on. His resolve became so strong, Yama was granted the right to decide Earth's fate and captain the Arcadia. Abilities Yama had gone through the standard training of the Gaia Sanction, showing adequate levels of handling a gun with the blaster he carries. He is shown to be a natural user of using the mounted cannons of the Arcadia after using them only once. Upon gaining favor with the Arcadia, Yama gains control of the entire ship including harnessing the power of the dark matter engines. History Yama had lived in a Gaia Sanction colony on a terraformed Mars, where he spent a good portion of his life with his older brother Ezra and childhood romance Nami. Yama had shared Nami's wish to see a flower that could only grow on Earth. When trying to restore his mother's flowers at a greenhouse, he inadvertently caused an explosive accident that crippled Ezra and left Nami on a need for life support. Deeply regretting his actions, Yama strove to redeem himself. Ezra sends Yama to a far off planet to infiltrate the Arcadia to track down and arrest Captain Harlock, knowing Yama would have most likely died trying. Yama manages to get on board Harlock's ship, put under Kei Yuki's command with a rather rocky relationship between them. Having ballistics training, Yama impresses the rest of the crew with his ability to handle a turret. When setting up a detonator that was meant to be for a plan to restore Earth, they have ended up landing on top of a giant moving worm. Yama literally kicks Kei to safety as he falls down into a crevice with the detonator. Harlock comes to his aid with Yama holding him at gunpoint, revealing his intentions. Harlock however had already known, revealing to Yama how he always knew that Yama did not have a home to go back to with the Gaia Sanction. Yama decides to defect and help Harlock reset the detonator, arriving back into the Solar System with the Arcadia crew to battle the Sanction fleet lead by Ezra. When confronting a captured Ezra, he reveals Harlock's origins and real plans as Earth's true lifeless state was exposed; Harlock is not trying to restore the Universe by unravelling time, but he is actually trying to destroy it. Feeling betrayed, Yama goes back to the Sanction, arresting the Arcadia crew. However, Ezra had killed Nami in an argument where she confessed her love for Yama and revealing that she never loved Ezra. Yama was furious at his brother, and when going down to Earth to grieve, he found the flower that he and Nami had dreamed of seeing. Realizing that both sides were wrong, Yama frees the Arcadia crew, showing them that life can still prosper on Earth with the flower he brought back. Part of the Arcadia once again, Yama helped in the plan that revealed the Sanction's lies before confronting Ezra as he boards the ship. During a fight in zero-gravity, Yama manages to get close to Ezra's hoverchair to restore gravity and wound him. Ezra was able to distract Yama and overpower him, shooting his face and leaving a scar similar to Harlock's. Ezra would almost kill Yama, but Harlock intervenes by shooting Ezra in the back, mortally wounding him. When the Jovian Blaster had fired, destroying Ezra's ship, Yama questions Ezra's actions, with the latter selfishly saying it was for Nami. As the Arcadia crashes on Earth, the final detonator was set. Harlock, holding Yama at gunpoint, asks him what he wants to do. Yama says that the Earth is a "gift from Nami and Ezra", refusing to detonate before simply pointing his gun towards him. Harlock relinquishes the detonator to Yama, giving him the power to end the Universe in case another Homecoming War takes place. Harlock remarks that as long as the Universe lasts, so will the myth of Captain Harlock, perhaps even for eternity. Harlock gives Yama an eyepatch to cover his scarred eye, Yama accepts this becoming the next Captain Harlock. Category:Captain Harlock CG Film